1000 kisses
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: Blaine decides to make up for missed kisses. One shot - Klaine. FLUFF!


**I know that most of you are waiting for the next chapters of "One Year With You" and "Owner of my Heart". I'm SO sorry for the delay on these. Until the updates come up on those, this is what you get. A one shot! Thanks to Anwen for being my beta :) Enjoy!**

Kurt was sitting in his room, reading his physics homework when he got the text.

_Hey babe. Can I come over? I love you lots and lots and lots xxxxxxxx - Your B_

Kurt frowned at the text, but couldn't help but to smile. Blaine hadn't acted like this in weeks. After the Chandler incident, they had been happy, but not very close. It was like they had started over from square one and honestly, Kurt missed Blaine. They did spend time together and hung out, but never something else. All they did was watch movies, talk about non personal things, do homework together, greet each other with a quick hug or in the best case, a small peck on the lips. And Kurt was sick of it. They hadn't had sex for a good two months and they hadn't made out for at least a month (all because of that stupid schedule they had earlier).

But now, it seemed like something had changed. Blaine hadn't written a message like that for a while and Kurt was happy about it. Maybe things were about to change.

_Alright, baby. See you soon! xxxxx Yours forever – K_

And gosh, Kurt knew it was cheesy, but he grinned as he sent off the text. He had just put down his phone when his bedroom door opened and Blaine came running inside. He was wearing a highly distractive blue shirt with the two first buttons already undone. His hear was half styled, but the curls could still show from underneath the gel. His pants were tight, hugging him beautifully, ending at his ankles. He lit up as he saw Kurt.

"Hey!"

Kurt was just about to reply, but suddenly, Blaine's whole weight was on top of him and he was being kissed hard.

"Wha-?" Kurt tried to speak, but all sounds he made were muffled by his boyfriend's mouth on his own. Blaine pinned him down against the mattress, a smile on his lips as he pressed his body down against Kurt's.

Kurt was confused for a few more moments until he decided that he didn't care. Blaine hadn't kissed him like this for ages, he would enjoy it as much as he could. He let his hands slide to Blaine's lower back, pressing him further down as he started to kiss him back passionately. Blaine opened his mouth and began exploring Kurt's with his tongue.

God, that tongue felt like heaven. It tasted like the man he had fallen for so hard already on that staircase. It tasted just like it had tasted the first time Blaine had ever kissed him, at Dalton. It tasted like safety, like home.

Kurt let out a tiny moan into Blaine's mouth, loving the heat of his lips. When the younger boy finally pulled back enough to let their lips separate slightly, Kurt was completely breathless.

"Why-? I mean, when-? I-I-" Blaine cut him off with a small kiss.

"Rachel told me what you had said earlier about us being almost like siblings."

Kurt blushed furiously at his words. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Blaine reassured. "I actually feel the same sometimes and I don't want it to be that way. I want us to be boyfriends and do all the things that boyfriends do."

Kurt was so happy to hear those words. He leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on his red, kiss swollen lips.

"Thank you…"

"Thank _you_, babe," Blaine grinned. He placed his hand on Kurt's chest. "Is it okay if I call you 'babe', 'baby' and stuff like that?" he asked.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Of course, baby."

Blaine poked him in the side. "Using my own words against me, huh?"

Kurt just grinned happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said and kissed Kurt once more. "So…" Blaine looked teasingly at him and then pulled out a small paper from his pocket. "I have a list that can make us more boyfriendy." He rolled over to lie down next to Kurt, tugging him close. "First of all, we need to throw away our make out schedule. I think we need at least one make out session a day," he grinned. "But if we don't want to, we shouldn't feel forced to it either." He pointed at number two. "Holding hands in the hallways. I know that we'll get a boatload of crap for it, but I'm willing to do it. I want my boyfriend's last time in high school to be amazing and we need to show the world that we are the most fabulous couple ever."

Kurt was just grinning next to him while listening to the list.

"Three," he continued. "Spend more time together. Like for example…" He turned completely to Kurt and took his hand in his own. "Will you, Kurt Hummel, go on a date with me on Friday after school?"

"Yes, Blaine Anderson," Kurt grinned. "I think I would rather like that." Blaine leaned in for another soft kiss.

"Back to the list! Number four, I need to introduce you to my parents," he stated. "And I know it'll be scary and awful, but they need to know who you are, okay?"

Kurt nodded, biting his own lip. This was not something he was looking forward to.

"Babe, it'll be fine," Blaine calmed. And gosh, when Blaine said it like that, all of Kurt's fears disappeared. He gripped the dark haired boy's hand and squeezed it.

"Okay," he whispered. Blaine kissed him again and then snuggled even closer, going back to the list.

"Last and actually maybe least, but still… Sex. I know we only did it for the first time like eight months ago, but I have missed it so much." Kurt knew that Blaine was being completely honest with him now and it made his heart ache with love for the man. "I've missed making love to you and feeling close to you in that way. I'm not asking for us to have it all the time or schedule it. I just want you to know that I always want you and whenever we're home alone you know… We can always do it?"

Kurt shivered at Blaine's words, grinning widely. "I've missed you too," he said, his voice slightly muffled by Blaine's neck. He pulled back a little bit and slowly started pressing soft kisses to the tanned skin.

The shorter boy moaned. "N-No, Kurt… Burt's downstairs," he said in short breaths.

"Fine," Kurt sighed and pulled away, pouting. Blaine smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You know what, babe? I have the house to myself from Friday night to Monday at noon… My parents are out for the weekend. Cooper's going to be there, but if I tell him I'm planning on making love to my gorgeous boyfriend, I think he'll understand. What do you say?" he grinned cheekily.

Kurt pretended to think for a minute before smiling, too. "Sounds perfect. I'll have 'Cedes cover for me." Blaine leaned down to kiss him again, deeper and more passionate.

"First." Kiss. "Step." Kiss. "Towards a." Kiss. "Better relationship…" Blaine pulled back to look at him, their lips only an inch apart.

"Unscheduled make out session," Kurt filled in, understanding. Blaine nodded eagerly and pinned him down into the mattress again.

"Boys, do you want some dinne-" Carole stopped herself when she saw them on the bed. The two boys looked to the door and paused instantly, mid-kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hudson! I didn't mean to- I mean, I shouldn't have-"

Carole smiled warmly. "Don't apologize, sweetie. Honestly, I'm glad to see that everything is okay between you two." Kurt had never loved her more. "But for now, don't do more than… kissing, okay?" she said with a small smile. "Burt is downstairs and dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She gave them one more smile before closing the door behind her.

Kurt let out a long sigh and fell back with his head against the pillow. "Thank God for Carole…"

"She's amazing," Blaine agreed, not bothering to roll off of Kurt.

Kurt poked him in his side. "You're keeping me captured," he pouted.

"Maybe I wasn't done kissing you?" Blaine smirked, leaning in closer. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked straight into the hazel eyes that belonged to the man he loved.

"Then kiss me," Kurt replied in a whisper. And so Blaine did.

**Thank you for reading. I really do love you guys :) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
